Breaking Point
by glittergirl73
Summary: The only thing Goku could never defeat was Vegeta's pride. It wasn't healthy for him, but he never listened. Goku, however, finds a new tactic to try after reading a passage from one of Chichi's yaoi romance novels. Chapters 2 and 3 will be the same story from different POV's. Lemon, Yaoi, G/V. R&R, flames will be used to grill burgers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey everyone! This is my first Goku/Vegeta story, but I adore them as a couple so I think I can do them justice! I just wanted to point out again that chapters 2 and 3 will be the same story but from the points of view of different characters (Goku and Vegeta). I hope you like it! Leave me a review, I love constructive criticism, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows! Now on to the standard disclaimer!

Go ahead Vegeta!

"No!"

I'll call Bulma and tell her what you and Goku do in this fic!

"Fine! The Onna would like me to tell all you bakas..."

Ehem!

"... I meant all you lovely readers that she doesn't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT or any of the characters. Akira Toriyama does. Good thing too, the whole show would be one big mess of yaoi fanservice if she did!"

Thank you Vegeta, now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter One: Intro

The tall, normally cheerful, savior of the Earth sat in his bedroom one bright and clear afternoon. On any other day like this he would be out sparring with his sons, but they found themselves too preoccupied to be out with their father. Goten was out with Trunks at a friend's house in the city, and Gohan was at work. So, the warrior decided to relax for a day. He thought it would be nice to let his mind wander… he was wrong.

His subconscious always seemed to drift back to one particular subject, a certain Prince of All Saiyans. It's not like his thoughts about Vegeta weren't nice ones, he found himself looking back at all the good times and battles they'd shared over the years. One irritating little undertone just barely tinted his sweet memories with a bitter aftertaste however, Vegeta's pride.

Now, Goku always thought it was good to have pride in yourself and your abilities. He thought it was good to have pride in your background and your family. Pride was a sign of respect, but in Vegeta's case it was insane! He resented Vegeta's pride. It wasn't his justified pride he resented like the pride he had in himself for reaching all of his Super Saiyan transformations or his pride in his son and his achievements and abilities. Goku resented the pride that nearly cost Vegeta his life on Earth, that caused his fatal mistakes against Frieza, that allowed Cell to become perfect, and even forced Vegeta to renounce his love for his family and take hundreds of innocent lives. _That _was the pride Goku hated.

It bemused him. Goku didn't understand how one person could be so stubborn, and he lived with Chichi mind you! He'd tried time and time again to make Vegeta realize it was hurting him, beaten him into the ground enough times that any other person – Human or Saiyan – would've realized it did him no good; but Vegeta, ever the hardhead, never changed. It was a problem, and Goku had tested every solution he could think of; they got him nowhere.

All the thinking was beginning to make Goku's head hurt. He needed something to distract him, so he reached over to the nightstand and picked up the book Chichi'd been reading recently. "Forbidden Lust" the title read.

_"Odd title to go with a picture of those two boys."_ Goku thought to himself.

Naïve as he was, Goku opened the book to a random page and began reading in his head.

_**"The older boy grabbed Kyoya's hard shaft and began to squeeze and pump him slowly."**_

_"Oh, so it's __that __kind of book!" _Goku thought to himself. Out of curiosity for his wife's choice in reading material, Goku continued reading the page.

_**"Kyoya was on fire. A little voice somewhere in his mind knew they shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't hold back anymore. Pride forgotten, he let out a long, low moan and…"**_

Goku's head snapped up from the page. He did a double take of the last line.

_**"…Pride forgotten…"**_

"That's it!"


	2. Sensual Submission: Goku

_**A/N: **Read this people it's important! First off, SORRY! I did not mean to take this long posting the second chapter, but I was so busy over the past month (life is crap sometimes), second, it may take me a month to post the third chapter as I have to do 2 projects for school before I return from summer break, and third I have to return to school from summer break and I barely have any time to get fanfictions done during the school year, but I swear I will work my ass off for you guys because I got such nice reviews and people were interested enough to favorite and sub to this story! You guys are the best, seriously!_**  
**

**_NOW ON WITH THE SMUT! _**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sensual Submission: Goku's POV**

I arrived at Capsule Corp early on a Saturday evening. Bulma had gone out; she took Trunks to see a movie. It didn't faze me; right now the only thing on my mind was _him._

I walked through the large backyard, gentle breeze blowing my hair. It was the calm before the storm. I knew that beyond the big metal door now visible in my line of sight, _he _was letting all hell break loose.

It really only motivated me to walk faster, crazy as it seems. I know that behind that door he's pushing and pushing and pushing himself to become stronger because that's all he's ever thought about; all he ever _knew. _His _pride_ won't let him stop, not for one single day. It keeps him from his family and friends, it makes him angry and short-tempered, and I _know_ somewhere in his mind it's hurting him. I've always been able to see behind his harsh onyx eyes that a very hurt and traumatized part of him is still crying and pulling pathetically against the chains that keep the world from seeing it because it is a weakness. Everything he's been through to redeem himself and escape his past had failed to set free a terrified little part of Vegeta that remains a child wishing to have one day free from fearing for his life. _That _is why it has come to this. _That _is why I have to convince him to let go of his pride.

I am brought out of my musings when I come face to face with the door of the gravity chamber. I can feel Vegeta's energy skyrocketing and bouncing around rapidly. I knew if I simply knocked and asked nicely to be let in I'd end up standing out here all night, so I focused on his energy and transmitted myself inside.

He stopped abruptly in the air when he felt my presence. His back was turned to me and his aura was blazing in his SS2 transformation. I calmly walked over and shut the machine down, and turned around to see him right in front of me, powered down to normal, but still angry as anything.

"Kakarot! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Vegeta screamed at me.

I answer honestly. "I wanted to see you."

"And what made you think I wanted to see you?"

"Umm, maybe because you're tired of kicking and punching the air and want to spar." I answer innocently, flashing him my trademark smile.

"Very well Kakarot, set the machine to 800X normal gravity and let's get started. Oh by the way, the first aid kit's in the back. You'll be needing it once I'm through with you." He answers smugly, smirk plastered firmly in place.

We both power up to SS2 and I walk over and set the machine. The red lights engulf us and we start.

Punches and kicks start flying, none hitting their mark as we expertly dodge each other's attacks. Vegeta was becoming very frustrated very quickly and switched to his energy attacks to try and land a hit on me. A bright pink ball flies my way and I move quickly out of its path. The next one comes at me faster and I just barely get out of its way. Vegeta took advantage of my disorientation and charged at me to start another physical fight. Perfect.

I pull my arm back as if to punch him in the face, but I push my arm back out slowly, gently grazing the right side of his neck. The next second I disappear.

I watch from behind the pillar of the gravity machine with my energy concealed as he searches for me; one hand gripping his neck. I rush at him fast again so that he won't see or sense me and brush against his thigh, and I'm out of sight again. I continue this cycle – rushing past, brushing slightly, disappearing, repeat – for five more minutes until he's disturbed enough to power down and rush to the controls to turn them off.

I'm behind him the next second, powered down, and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Kakarot what the hell is this?" he screamed as he thrashed around attempting to escape my grasp. I only squeezed him tighter and bent my neck down to nibble on his earlobe. He froze still as a statue in my arms and I had to keep from laughing. I did not expect him to be quite so, well, speechless. I was trailing kisses down his neck when he finally managed to speak. It was barely audible but rather monotone for the most part, simply inquisitive if you really want to call it anything.

"Kakarot, what are you doing."

I'd already thought up the answer to that question last night, although I expected to be dodging ki blasts when I gave it. "Well our wives have been getting older while we've remained young and energetic Vegeta," I started calmly and rationally, my arms still wrapped tightly around him and my head resting on his shoulder – why he hadn't pushed me away yet was a mystery but it made my job easier, "I'm sure you've noticed that. I'm also sure you've noticed how difficult it was to make love to them, even when they were young. With our incredible strength we could've broken them in two if we weren't exceedingly careful. It was a pain. Am I right?"

"I, uh, suppose so, Kakarot; but I don't see what that has to do with… what you were doing a minute ago." He chocked the last part out quickly, unsure of himself.

I smirk to myself. "Well, Chichi hasn't really been up to do anything, uh, _entertaining _for the past two years or so and it has been leaving me utterly unfulfilled. I had a feeling you'd been having the same problem, seeing as your always locked up in here."

"I don't see how that's any of your business Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped, that trademark temper back and biting.

I pulled my head up from his shoulder to whisper the rest hotly in his ear. "It's my business, Vegeta, because _I know. I know _that tugging at yourself just doesn't get it done. _I know _that you want it bad, and you want it with someone that you can let your Saiyan side out with, someone that won't break. And, finally, _I know __**you know **_that that person is right here." I punctuated my explanation with a hard suck on his earlobe, and I could feel the purring deep in his stomach. He wanted this.

He turned around in my arms to face me. I held him six inches away with my hands on his shoulders; he still didn't push me away.

"If we start this Kakarot," he began seriously, "then we see it through until the end."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Vegeta."

And with that, he tackled me to the floor and pressed his lips roughly to mine. He didn't hesitate; we were a clash of teeth and tongues right off the bat. It was so rough, so heated, so _Saiyan. _He tasted spicy and somewhat earthy, it was absolutely delicious, purely Vegeta. I didn't want to pull away, but I knew I had to. There was a reason I was here. I had to be in control. I wrapped my arms and legs around him subtly and rolled us over so that I was on top. He started to fight and I pulled away and sat on his hips. He growled at me and reached to push me back down, but I took his hands and pinned them above his head.

"No Vegeta," I stated firmly, "I'm the dominant one here."

"Like hell you are!" he shouted, and he tried to wriggle out of my grasp. My hold on him was firm enough for me to remain in control, so I bent down to place another harsh kiss on his swollen lips. I left his lips and trailed down his collar bone to suck on a patch of skin I knew was sensitive. I could feel him holding back a moan and I knew it was working. His arms were still a little tense, but I was able to take both his wrists in one hand and snake the other up under his blue spandex shirt. I worked my way up to the top, tracing every curve of muscle as I went. He was fidgeting and biting his lip to keep quiet, and I could feel him getting harder and harder from my soft touches. I finally brought my fingers up to rub a perky nipple and the moan he'd been holding in came out. I knew I'd officially won my dominance so I let go of his wrists and pulled his shirt up over his head.

I moved to play with his other nipple while I replaced my hand with my tongue. He threw his head back and moaned louder at the contact, rock hard erection straining against his spandex pants. He bucked up into me but I pulled my hips away, determined to make him beg for whatever pleasure I gave him. He tried again, but I was still too far from his reach. He growled at me and tried again, but still got nowhere. I moved my mouth from his pink buds, grabbed his wrists again, and stopped pleasuring him altogether, and _that_ is when he got the message. He let out a pleading whimper and weakly rolled his hips again. That whimper was music to my ears! It was so soft, so sweet, and it represented another one of the small victories over Vegeta's pride that I would be faced with today. Those whimpers were exactly what I wanted to hear from him, and to make it known I put my lips softly back to his and ground my hips down hard enough to break any normal humans bones. He released a pleasured scream into my mouth and I took the opportunity to shove my tongue into his mouth and claim it as mine. I tasted and explored every nook and cranny of his mouth and when he tried to win dominance over the kiss I won out fiercely and he settled to gently massage the underside of my tongue with his, all the while our hips ground against one another.

When we separated for air I took the opportunity to rip Vegeta's pants, underwear, and boots off with my free hand. When I looked back up the picture before me was so breathtaking I almost lost my grip on Vegeta's wrists. There he was, the Prince of all Saiyans, lying before me stark naked with a ramrod erection bobbing and pulsing between his legs, pink nipples perky and hard on his beautifully sculpted chest, his face cherry red, and his eyes shining with lust and… something else. There was another look in his eyes. It seemed familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I was about to abandon the thought when I suddenly realized where I'd seen it before. It was the same look he only ever gave to Trunks and Bra; a soft look that was his only way to express his affection to them that they understood clearly as "I love you so much."

Vegeta's eyes shown at me with lust… and love.

I gently released his hands to see what he'd do. He slowly sat up, put his arms around my neck, and kissed me. It wasn't rough and dominating like the others, only soft touches and fondness came through and I moaned into his mouth. He brought his hands down to remove my shirts and our lips parted only long enough for him to take them off and throw them aside before we reconnected.

I moved my hand down to stroke his length and he moaned gratefully. I pulled my lips away to look at the flushed face of the man that I've come to call a best friend over all these years. The love was still glittering in his eyes, now more prominent than before; and I _swear _as I gently smiled at him and he smiled back that I could feel it glitter in my eyes right back at him, Vegeta, my best friend, and the man I love. I haven't the slightest idea when I began to love him, but I do, it took me nearly 20 years to realize it, but I do.

Vegeta brought his hands up to the back of my neck to bring me down to lie on top of him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply, and whispered softly, "I'm ready, Kakarot."

I kissed his cheek gently and ran one hand through his hair as I brought the other to my mouth and took three fingers in. Once they were coated enough with saliva, I sat back on my legs, trailing my other hand from Vegeta's hair to rest on his stomach. Vegeta opened his legs wide to give me access, and I slowly pushed a finger in, all the while rubbing his stomach to reassure him. Once he was relaxed and loosened I added a second finger, curling and scissoring, just trying to find that one spot –

"Ahh! Kakarot, there!"

Bingo!

I thrust my hand into that spot again, causing Vegeta to let out a high-pitched moan, and _ohhh _it shot right down to my cock – which just so happened to remind me I hadn't taken my pants and boots off yet. I kicked my shoes off and then used the hand that wasn't busy pleasuring Vegeta to loosen my gi's sash and pull my pants off, all the while managing to wiggle a third finger into Vegeta – who was now a writhing, panting mess.

"Ugn, Kakarot! Please!" he begged and I was all too happy to comply as my hard on was now released from its fabric prison. I pulled my fingers out of him and positioned his legs around my waist. I put the tip of my length to Vegeta's quaking entrance and slowly pushed in to the hilt. I let out a long, low moan as I felt his muscles squeeze me like a vice grip.

After a few moments, Vegeta gave me a quiet "Move." I grabbed onto his hips and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in hard. We moaned in unison at the feeling as I thrust in again, picking up a slow, smooth rhythm. I gave a few more slow thrusts before Vegeta asked me to go faster and I picked up the speed.

Our moans filled the air as I made love to him hard and fast. I kept picking up the speed until I hit Vegeta's prostate dead on and he howled for me to go faster even still. My speed was inhuman as I abused that little bundle of nerves deep within Vegeta's body that made him see stars, and it almost faded to a blur until Vegeta started chanting my name as he got closer and closer.

"Kakarot! Kakarot! Kakarot!" he chanted until I grunted out, "No! Goku. Call me Goku!'

Vegeta was moaning like crazy and just as he tipped over the edge and spilled his pearly white cum on our chests he screamed it at the top of his lungs.

"GOKU!"

Hearing him call my name – my real name – like that, I gave one final thrust and spilled my seed inside of him. I leaned down to kiss him once more, pulled out, and collapsed beside him on the floor.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well now wasn't that fun! Tell me what you thought of it and when I'm back with chapter 3 we'll see EXACTLY what Vegeta thought of it with_ **Chapter 3: Sensual Submission: Vegeta's POV.**


End file.
